


suffering too terrible to name

by pricc



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Wakes & Funerals, idk I'm just desperate for crossovers, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricc/pseuds/pricc
Summary: Philip was a golden boy. Heart of gold. Ever so kind... but ever so bold.Jean was a good man. Tried to be true. But nobody evades death, friend. Not even you.





	suffering too terrible to name

**Author's Note:**

> my two favorite musicals it isn't like I'm not ever gonna post them lol
> 
> yeah this is reflecting on Philip and Jean dying but like
> 
> They died at the same time and they lived in the same place??
> 
> idk I'm tired go away
> 
> this is short ok

The garden, Eliza thought, was the most wonderful place. It was filled with aromatic flowers and bittersweet memories. Like the time she first kissed Alexander sitting on the bench under their fig tree, or the time Philip-

_Stop. You're going too far._

This beautiful place started to pain her. The magical essence it once had was gone. Sometimes, she could hear Philip's laughter mixed with the other children as they ran and played outside, but it was nothing. It was a facade.

Her pillow was wet with tears by the time the dusk faded back into the warm, inviting dawn. Breakfast was deadly quiet, no more poems or giggles to be shared. She was doing horrible. She dully thought that she was fine, she was better than Angelica.

Oh, her poor daughter. Angelica stared at her mother in disbelief when she heard the news, then marched to her room. The next day, her chattering filled the room when no one else was speaking. She claimed to be talking to Philip.

The poor angel.

* * *

Cosette couldn't stand to be in the garden any longer.

It was so much darker without her father's presence. The lilies and the daffodils, the chrysanthemums and the sunflowers. Nothing seemed to perk up the once bubbly woman. She absentmindedly plucked up a lavender flower. She vaguely remembered it as her father's favorite flower.  _It reminds me of your mother._

She tossed it to the ground and stepped on it.

Dinner was no better. Marius, who unfortunately had little time to get to know her father, was also grieving. Her father saved his life after the unfortunate events of the barricade. A saint, he called him. Jean Valjean.

She had looked in the newspapers of older times. They called her father a criminal who deserved his nineteen years. Nineteen years, she almost cried out, nineteen years for a piece of bread! The sister and child, she thought, must be dead by now.

Cosette put down the newspaper, and went to change.

* * *

The cemetery was peaceful. The funeral process ended a while ago, but Alexander and Elizabeth couldn't bear to leave. They stood, tears mixing with the pouring rain. Philip was a sweet child. A golden mind, a golden heart. Only 19... a child of only 19. A long lived life was thought to be abound 70 years. Eliza choked down a sob, while Alexander clasped her hand.

They noticed a young couple without an umbrella like them. It was hard to tell the tears from the rain, but they wept. Wept in front of a grave. They too had lost their golden someone.

Eliza went over to them. She most likely would have broken down staying by Philip's side which had been coated in blood and his parents tears. They greeted her with a nod, and Alexander after he followed. 

Jean Valjean, the grave read. No dates or eulogy. Just a name. Eliza took the flower meant for Philip and placed it on the man's grave. It was Philip's favorite flower. Lavender. 

The woman looked at her with a gaze that could never been spoken or reenacted.

They both would have an empty chair at the dining table, but they had someone to grief with them. The man took the woman's hand. She whispered to them:

 

"We shall make it through the unimaginable."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sub 2 pewds


End file.
